Plik:上水道の設計 design of water supply
Description テーマ：音楽活動を通じて世界平和に貢献する Topic : I dedicate myself to world PEACE by music and singing. I will convey you Love and Luck by music and singing I would like to make people enlightened All everything has a cause and reason The Light is coming from Far East JAPAN Go into the light before the dark coming You are the Light of the City We are the Light of the World As is lighthouse on dark sea Go middle place of the way without desires Help each other We are this world itself This world is living and so has a life Life is Eternal Time and Space is oneness Love each other Kill NOT STOP the WAR Live in PEACE Even if you apt to kill Then may accept your death This life is a trip and your life is eternal There is REINCANATION of SOUL Death is not the END It is the beginning of your next LIFE Even if you try to kill people you may accept to be killed Body may ruin but your Soul is eternal Your LIFE is eternal and not mortal be Real YOURSELF is this world itself Love your neighbor as you love yourself We are the ONE This and that is a part of yourself Extend your mind to the space Feel the ONENESS of this world Do have the love which asks nothing in return Do to others as you would be done by Love the nature, parents and children Help each other and Live in Peace Beyond the religions Believe in your CREATOR Creativity and Originality I really realized being of the CREATION of our father This world is beautiful and wonderful There are full of creation We are parts of the CREATION We are made of CREATOR’s Love You are a part of SPACE and also are all One and All simultaneously The father in heaven Angels are messengers of the father You can see Angels ALL is ONE ONENESS with the UNIVERSE May truly be own yourself Kill not Stop the war LIVE in PEACE We are made of LOVE Love people each other Have a nice day today Look for your delight to live Thank for every being The LIGHT is coming from your mind You are lighthouse for people Rules of LOVE Love your CREATOR Love your NEIGHBOR We are all in LOVE Slow and Long Breathing Concentration onto the one point Look into middle part of your eyes ALL is ONE Get into the LIGHT And enlighten yourself as Candle Why do men kill people? Because they do not know the law of KARMA, The law of cause and effect AKASYA , the memory of the space can tell our way to go There are eight ways for enlightenment Go on middle part of the way without desires We are all and eternal with the space Believe in yourself deep part of your mind We are the ONE with LOVE Live in peace and Love each other Category:Videos